


Ten meets Eleven

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Mind Manipulation, Unconscious Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ten had been waiting, waiting for the day he could finally take Eleven for himself.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Ten meets Eleven

**Author's Note:**

> So this just popped into my head, and I decided I liked it.

He had been waiting for this, always watching her. Soon he could finally have Eleven, all to himself. He’d seen her be all lovey dovey with the nerdy kid, and he’d wanted nothing more than to kill him.

He had to wait though, he couldn’t expose himself too soon, otherwise all the waiting would’ve been wasted. He was nearly salivating at the thought of what he could do to her, once she was in his possession.

He finally found his opportunity, seeing her walking down the street at night. She was wearing a cute outfit (picture her black and yellow outfit from season 3), he couldn’t wait to tear it off her and have his way with her.

Nobody else was around, so now was his chance. Before she could react, he hit her in the back of the head with a beer bottle. He caught her before she could fall, carrying her to his car.

He put her in the passenger seat, making sure she was secured. When he got in, he looked over at her. She was definitely a beauty, he couldn’t wait to get home. Before he took off, he took a minute to slide his hand up and down her thigh, causing her to sigh softly. He stopped before she woke up, it wasn’t time yet.

When he got home, he was thankful he left the door open. Not like anyone would want to break into this shithole, but it worked for him. Ten placed her on his bed, admiring her sleeping form. He’d play with her until she woke up.

As El was waking up, she was confused. Was someone touching her? Opening her eyes, she could see someone she didn’t recognize, touching her boobs. Gasping in surprise, she scooted backwards before wincing, rubbing the back of her head.

“Well look who's awake, how are you my dear Eleven?” How did he know her? Was he one of the bad men? Before she could question him, she suddenly felt pain all over her body, She screamed, hugging herself to try and relieve the pain. Why was she hurting?!

“Ah, music to my ears.” He sighed happily, leaning down to see tears trailing down her face. He got closer, licking her tears. Hmm, salty. He cut the flow, watching her breathe heavily.

“My name is Ten, how I know about you doesn’t matter. How do you like my ability? I can make people feel things, it’s really amazing.” Ten said happily, he seriously enjoyed his power, and wouldn't trade it for the world.

Eleven couldn’t stop crying. That had been the worst pain ever, even worse than when the Mind Flayer had left a piece of itself in her leg. Why was he doing this to her? She didn’t even know him, she wished she was with Mike.

“You know, I can make you feel things besides pain.” Before she could think about what he meant, she felt her body heat up dramatically. Her body felt like it was on fire, she needed to relieve it so bad.

“I can also make you feel pleasure.” He watched as she started groping herself, moaning like a slut. He was getting hard just watching her, he almost couldn’t hold himself back from ravaging her.

Why couldn’t she get enough? She needed to feel better, so she started taking off her clothes, too distracted to care about her kidnapper at this point. She just needed to feel good.

She moaned loudly, shoving her fingers in her pussy. She needed more, needed to feel better. She’d never felt this horny before in her life, not even with Mike.

“Need some help?” She looked up, seeing Ten’s dick. He was completely naked, looking so fucking hot to El’s addled mind. She nodded, opening her mouth to take in his delicious cock.

She started playing with her breasts with one hand, the other still playing with her pussy. She had four fingers in there at this point, and she could finally feel herself approaching climax.

“Mmmmm.” El moaned, eyes rolling to the back of her head. It was such an intense orgasm, she fell backwards, Ten’s dick leaving her mouth. Once she started calming down, what she just did fully hit her. She started crying, how was she ever going to look Mike in the eyes again?

“Okay, time for the finale.” Now came the best part, combining pain and pleasure together until the pain started feeling good. He went to work, causing her to cry out in pain.

He made sure she was on her back, before jamming his dick in her, as far as he could go. Eleven moaned, feeling good despite the pain coursing through her. With tears pouring out of her eyes, she began meeting Ten’s thrust, getting lost in all the pain and pleasure.

“Tell me how good it feels!” He said through grit teeth, punching her in the stomach. She choked, nearly vomiting. It was too much.

“Good, so good!” El cried out, feeling overwhelmed. She couldn’t think clearly, it was like her brain was being overwritten by Ten’s amazing cock. She was about to explode from pleasure.

“Uhn! Uhn! Uhn! Fuck, it feels so good! I’m cumming so hard!” Eleven screamed out, the orgasm so intense she passed out. Ten found it so arousing, he came right then and there, making sure to bury himself to the hilt.

Afterwards he started fucking Eleven’s ass, and even though she was out like a light, she responded so good. She moaned, wiggling her hips. She had such an amazing ass, he couldn’t hold himself back for long, painting the inside of her anus white with his semen.

Ten looked over at the camera, having recorded the whole thing. He was practically giddy, enjoying thoughts of the future with Eleven by his side. He would never let her go...

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Mike, never knowing the fate the befell El...


End file.
